Promesa cumplida
by Lauzlanille
Summary: “Prometimos que nos veríamos algún día en aquel lugar. Cuando terminaran las guerras, olvidaríamos nuestras batallas y sin rencores, haríamos la paz.” ¿Recuerdas esa promesa?


_¿Qué hay? : ) Vengo a traer un fanfic inesperado. Digo inesperado porque... me ha surgido esta misma mañana, justo al despertarme. La inspiración se debe al sueño que he tenido, y no especialmente de "Hetalia", y menos aún, de Roderich y Gilbert. ¿Por qué la pareja entonces y por qué la relación con mi sueño? Bueno, eso sólo lo entenderá a la persona que se lo dedico. Sólo decirle que le amo con locura, y que aunque... Hoy me he sentido tal como le sucede a Roderich en mi fic, es totalmente diferente. ¡¡ Te amo ^-^!!_

_Es una corta historia de Roderich y Gilbert, pero aún así quiero avisar, por favor, que es tristona D:U_U_ así que si llevais un mal día para subiros los ánimos no sirve x'DU_

* * *

_"Prometimos que nos veríamos algún día en aquel lugar. Cuando terminaran las guerras, olvidaríamos nuestras batallas y sin rencores, haríamos la paz."_

-Roderich… Roderich….

Abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz. Estos se abrieron y vieron a un sujeto inclinado hacia él, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y penetrándole con aquella mirada especial de pupilas rojas.

- ¿G-Gilbert? – tartamudeó con dificultad.

No podía creerse que fuera él, pero sí, lo era. Aquel cabello gris era irreconocible. Ese rostro lleno de malicia y… esos ojos y esa sonrisa.

Se despejó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de algún parque. En mitad de un camino de piedras, estaban rodeados de un jardín sumamente precioso e interminable: pues no se veía nada más que prado y naturaleza a lo lejos.

Cerca de ellos había varios árboles tapándoles el sol que tanto iluminaba el día. No era un día especialmente caluroso pero sí debía ser una buena temporada.

- ¿Por qué te has dormido? ¿No querías helado? –le insistió de nuevo Gilbert esta vez borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y bajando las manos en las que agarraba en cada una dicho aperitivo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Helado? ¿Cuándo…

No recordaba nada sobre ningún helado. No sabía que hacía allí, dónde estaba, y sobre todo, qué hacía con Gilbert. Era algo imposible, irreal. Eso no podía suceder, y lo sabía muy bien.

- Te has dormido mientras iba a por el helado.-le explicó el chico entonces entregándole el suyo entrompando los labios y frunciendo el ceño.- me mosquea un poco tu desinterés.-gruñó como último.

- Gilbert…-volvió a llamarle.

No pudo resistirlo. Se acercó a él hasta rozar la nariz con la suya. En ese instante lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si en cualquier momento estos fueran a desvanecerse o perder el color.

- ¿De verdad eres tú, Gilbert?- preguntó.

Debía serlo. Ese aliento cálido sintiéndose sobre su piel, ese aroma...

La bola que había sobre el cono de Gilbert terminó en los pantalones del mismo después de éste mirarle incrédulo y nervioso por haberse atrevido a hacer tal acto tan repentino no propio del Roderich de siempre.

- ¡AH!…-gritó el prusiano alarmado, levantándose, haciendo así que el helado cayera al suelo. Comenzó a esparcirse la mancha con una mano, aún algo nervioso- C-Claro que lo soy, ¿No habíamos hecho una promesa de qué tendríamos una cita aquí?

- Una cita…-repitió Roderich aún atolondrado.

Cómo no iba a recordarla, esa cita había permanecido en su cabeza desde el día que la prometieron. Cada día había pensado en ella, y siempre había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que algún día se cumpliera.

Era tan irreal que muchos le habían asegurado que jamás podría realizarse. Incluso Hungría y personas cercanas le habían insistido que dejara de pensar en ella puesto que debido a las condiciones se trataba de un imposible.

- Yo sabía que…algún día… -balbuceó entonces con la mirada aún perdida. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas silenciosas.

En cuanto las gafas se impregnaron de gotas, se las quitó rápidamente y empezó a frotarse los ojos intentando contener todo lo posible aquel sofoco.

Las mejillas se le habían tornado rosadas y un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo. Roderich intentó abrir aquellos ojos azulados hacia Gilbert de nuevo, no queriendo perderlo de vista por temor a no volver a verlo. Sus ojos acuosos pudieron verlo a duras penas, borroso por las lágrimas, pero aún a su lado.

- ¿Qué… sucede Roderich? ¿He hecho algo malo ahora?-le preguntó esta vez el joven con un tono de preocupación.

Había estado deseando tanto aquel momento que no pudo evitarlo, alzó los brazos y lo rodeó dejándose caer en él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- Gilbert… No puede ser que estés aquí, a mi lado…-gimió como le fue posible teniendo dificultad por el nudo de su garganta y por la camiseta de éste que tapaba su boca.

- Claro que estoy a tu lado.-le respondió Gilbert tras unos segundos de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y comenzaba acariciarle el cabello.-Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Lo que yo prometo lo cumplo.

Esas mismas palabras fueron las que le dijo aquella vez. Apretó con los dedos las prendas de Gilbert al sentir aquella emoción en su cuerpo al escucharlas de nuevo.

Por eso había estado confiando en él día tras día. Por eso no había perdido las esperanzas. Porque ciegamente había creído en sus palabras que, a pesar de todo lo imposible que sonaran, una parte de él sabía que se cumplirían.

- Tonto…-susurró entonces como respuesta.

- ¡¿Q-qué?!-se alarmó el peliplateado de inmediato frunciendo el ceño y borrando la sonrisa.- ¿¡A qué viene eso?!

La alteración del prusiano no le afectó en absoluto, lentamente se despegó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos con una grata sonrisa. Estaba feliz, tan feliz que sentía como si su vida se hubiera completado al fin. Vacía esperando día tras día, esperando aquel momento.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a frotar sobre el pantalón de Gilbert con cuidado.

- Pues porque me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo…-le confesó mientras limpiaba. Podía reflejarse en él toda la tristeza que había acumulado hasta ese día.- Pensaba que iba a volverme loco, al final.

Frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando con aquel mohín de preocupación. No había enojo en él, no había rencor, sólo tristeza.

Gilbert rodó los ojos hacia un lado y se rascó la nuca con una mano. Una vez Roderich dejó de limpiar y el pantalón quedó "algo" más limpio, finalmente dijo:

- Lo… ¿Lo siento? No ha podido ser antes.-torció el morro enseguida.-¿Por qué debería disculparme? Ha sido por culpa de la situación, todo nos ha dificultado el camino, ¡no yo! ¡Si hubiera sido por mí te hubiera visto años antes!

Enseguida el cuerpo del prusiano que se había comenzado a agitar se relajó en cuanto la mano de Roderich acarició su mejilla.

- Es que no quiero que te disculpes.-le susurró. En su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña, pero era una sonrisa después de todo.- Lo sé, sé que ha sido culpa del destino.- Con los dedos acariciaba aquella blanca y tersa piel que tanto había deseado tocar. Mirándole fijamente, el parque y lo de su alrededor se había desvanecido, existiendo sólo ellos dos en aquel mismo instante.- Es más, no sé como expresarte el eterno agradecimiento que siento por haber llegado hasta aquí a pesar de todo.

No hicieron falta palabras para Gilbert responderle. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa, y con picardía llevó el dedo índice a los labios, señalándolos.

Lo poco dotado que estaba sobre ese tipo de experiencias le provocó un vuelco en el corazón mayor de lo normal. Si Gilbert hubiera permanecido así sin decirle más, posiblemente habría terminado asustado echándose hacia atrás a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba esos labios, sin embargo no era una petición. Gilbert lo amarró de la muñeca y lo tiró hacia delante para que ambos terminaran besándose.

Esos labios presionando los suyos, debían ser reales, de cualquier forma. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo el estómago, olvidando todo, incluso el tiempo y el espacio. Otros labios no habrían provocado tales sensaciones. Sin embargo, eran "esos" labios. Los labios que tanto había esperado tocar y que tan lejos le habían parecido estar de los suyos como si nunca fueran a llegar.

No quería apartarse, quería estar así un poco más, pero Gilbert se despegó de él suavemente e interpuso entre sus labios y los suyos el dedo índice que antes había alzado.

- ¿Sabes lo mucho que deseaba decirte que te amo mientras nuestros rostros se ven así?...-le susurró alzando la mirada de sus labios y clavándola en la suya. Sus ojos entrecerrados eran ahora los que estaban acuosos y a punto de llorar.-Créeme no eres el único que lo ha pasado mal.-de nuevo sentía aquella respiración sobre él.-He sufrido mucho, al ver que era incapaz debido a que…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza con el corazón encogido. Sabía lo que Gilbert le iba a decir, no había querido llegar hasta ahí porque algo le decía que si lo hacía todo terminaría esfumándose.

Inclinados ambos el uno hacia el otro, la mano de Gilbert se deslizó hasta debajo de su barbilla mientras Roderich no abría los ojos por el miedo que sentía.

- ¿Entonces tú… de verdad…-se atrevió a decir Roderich con dificultad sin parpadear una pizca y con todos los músculos tensos.

Evidentemente era verdad, no sabía por qué estaba preguntando algo que desde un principio sabía. Una parte de él negaba que fuera cierto, pero no debía engañarse así mismo.

Una pena y dolor invadió su cuerpo. La realidad le azotó en ese instante, despejándole de ilusiones.

- Estás muerto, Gilbert, ¿Verdad? –preguntó y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Lo cual fue un error. Al abrirlos lo único que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Tragó saliva y acarició su propia mejilla, aún sintiendo el tacto de la mano de Gilbert en ella, como si la hubiera apartado tan sólo un segundo antes de haberlos abierto.

Apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos con angustia. De nuevo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, esta vez cayendo en el colchón, acompañadas de pequeños quejidos. Sus puños apretaban las sábanas con impotencia.

_"Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Lo que yo prometo lo cumplo." _ Resonaba en su cabeza.

Sabía que Gilbert cumpliría su promesa, aunque jamás habría pensado qué de esa manera.

* * *

_Te da rabia soñar cosas tan bonitas y luego despertar :'D Comprendo a Roderich... Aunque no, no es por qué se me ha muerto nadie, no. Eso lo hice para darle un sentido al fic. Sí, he matado a Gilbert e___eU No me matéis a mí, con lo que le amo a gilbo no sé por qué le hago estas cosas... En fin, es una forma trágica de ver que Prusia realmente no existe, pero NO ! GILBERT NO ESTÁ MUERTO Ò.O (no quiero pensar eso, aunque Himaruya lo ponga prácticamente solo siempre), sólo que en los fanfics a veces me gusta añadir la muerte y para Prusia es más fácil de ver al ser un país inexistente después de todo, tiene más sentido que lo mate a él que a otros ¿no? xDU Es igual que el imperio romano y etc. etc., países que no existen (aunque esos en Hetalia sí aparecen como muertos X'DU). _

_Pero igual Gil está vivo e__eU y.. y.. Roderich y Gilbert se aman hasta el infinito. La historia puede terminar "Gilbert apareció el día siguiente con un ramo de rosas en casa de Roderich y llamando a la puerta le gritaba: ¡JAJAJA, ERA UNA BROMA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE ESTABA MUERTO, IDIOTA?! " y eso xDUUUUU  
_


End file.
